Watching Over the Boss
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: "He has so much sweat on his forehead and looks to be in so much pain. Just listening to his whizzing makes my stomach turn. I couldn't stand to see him like this. So even if a part of me said I needed to stop, I won't. Not until I see him get better!" Slight Johnny x Chet (One Sided)


It's based off a headcanon I thought of while on the MU headcanon blog on tumblr. I even submitted the head canon this fanfic is based off. Well enough chat I hope you enjoy this little fic.

* * *

I'm watching over the boss in this dimly lit room. He's so sick; it makes me feel ill just watching. He has bags underneath his closed eyes. His fur is soaked with sweat to the point it soaked the sheets that covered him. His breathing is labored. He wheezes so much and his coughing fits were terrible. I felt horrible. He doesn't deserve to get sick like this.

I look over to my right and see my bucket on the bedroom counter. I get out of my chair and head over to it. I dig my claws inside, feeling for the wet cloth inside the water. It hurt badly putting my claws into the cold water but I bare the pain.

Once I grab onto it, I ring out the extra water into the iron bucket. When it is damp I bring it out of the bucket and turn to my sleeping boss on the bed.

He has so much sweat on his forehead and looks to be in so much pain. Just listening to his wheezing makes my stomach turn. I couldn't stand to see him like this. So even if a part of me said I needed to stop, I won't. Not until I see him get better!

I walk over to him and gently lay the damp cloth on his forehead. His whizzing dies down lightly. He seems content for now. I smile. I'm glad to see Johnny is okay. Now I'll just wait until Johnny gets up.

I hear a creek in the door and outside light suddenly fills the room. Oh gosh does it hurt! I hold up my claw to block the light.

"Chet?" The voice had a slight Spanish accent to it. I bring my claw back to my side to rest and stare at a blurry monster in the doorway. It takes some time for my vision to focus but it does sooner than I expect. I tightly close my eye one more time, then open it again. It's Javier.

"Javier!" I exclaim loudly. Aww man I sure am glad to see him. I haven't gone out to see any of my other brothers ever since Johnny got sick.

"Dude. Inside voice." He points to Johnny. I look over and see that Johnny stirs in his sleep. Oopsy. I don't want to wake up him up. I better try and use my inside voice.

"Sowwy Javier." I say quietly.

"It's okay Chet."

"So why are you here exactly Javier? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"I would but Chip told me to come and check up on you two."

"Why would Chip tell you that? Chip can trust me to take care of Johnny, right?" There's no reason Chip can't trust me with Johnny. So why did he send Javier?

"It's not about Johnny man. It's about you Chet." What is Javier trying to tell me?

"How is this about me? Johnny is the one sick after all."

"It's about you Chet. We're worried about you man! Do you know how long you've been in here since Johnny passed out?" Javier sounds worried for me.

"Uuh an hour or two?" How was I supposed to know? I wasn't paying attention to the time at all.

"No! You've been in the infirmary with Johnny ever since the morning," He points to a digital clock on the wall to the left of me. The time was: 11:57 PM.

"Wow. Time sure does fly huh?" I say with a goofy grin. Javier in response looks at me with that weird look. He looked sad for me. I stop grinning. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Chet what I'm trying to ask you is if **you're **okay. Not Johnny, you."

Am I okay? Well I am hungry. Really hungry to be exact. I sure am thirsty too. Haven't been able to rest either. My claws also feel like they're on fire…

"I'm okay Javier." I am lying. But I can't let Javier know. I need to take care of Johnny until he wakes up. I hid my crab claws behind my back. I hope Javier didn't see my beat up claws.

"Chet I am gonna be honest with you here. You look like a piece of shit." I frown. I know honesty is the best policy but he could've used a nicer word.

"Your eye is redder than mine. You look dirty and smell like it too. You sound weak. I can even hear your stomach growl from here. And Chet…" Javier sighs and rolls all four of his eyes. "Show me your claws."

I hope I heard him wrong.

"Show me your claws Chet." Javier says, starting to sound kinda annoyed. Nope, I heard him correctly. I don't want him to see my claws. He'd make sure I'd have to leave. I don't want to leave. Not right now.

I shake my head no.

"Chet…" Javier says angrily. What's the use? There's no point in lying. I reluctantly hold out my claws to Javier. I don't want to see his reaction so I look away.

"Dios mío! What the hell were you doing?" I look at my messed up crab hands. They are swollen a bit and even have a couple of blisters forming.

"Well I've been dipping my hands into cold water constantly for one. I don't know how many times I have done that but I assume at least over 50. That doesn't include me ringing out the rag and placing it on Johnny's forehead. Also I've been-"

"Chet go home!"

"But-"

"Chet I know you want to help Johnny but working yourself to death isn't gonna help him. Now go home!"

He's right. Why am I killing myself to make Johnny better? He'll be fine from here on in. I have a good feeling about this.

"Okay Javier. Sowwy about all the trouble I caused." I head closer to the exit.

"It's okay Chet. Now head on back to the house and fix yourself up. I'll keep my eyes on this guy."

"Okay. Take care of him will ya?"

"I will, I will. Now leave already."

I nod before finally leaving the infirmary.

…

Wow Javier was right. I really did need a break. The minute I got back to the house last night, I ate, took a shower and went off to bed. Another plus side is that it's Saturday so I have all day to relax.

I get out of my bed and grab my RΩR hat on my nightstand. I put it on and head out my room door. I am about to head to the bathroom downstairs when I hear rustling coming through Johnny's door.

Johnny's door!

I dash on over to his door and listen closely. The door opens up and I see Johnny. He's okay! Though he doesn't have his shirt or sweater on but hey I'm fine with that.

"Johnny you're okay!" I say giddily, prancing from one crab feet to another. You don't know how happy I am to see that Johnny is well! I feel like the greatest monster in the world!

"Yea thanks to you."

"Well your welcome and-" I pause. How did he know I was watching him while he was sick? "How did you know I was taking care of you?"

"Javier told me the whole story when I woke up. And I'm quite surprised. I really didn't suspect anyone to look after me Chet aside from the nurse. And she wasn't even there." He steps outside into the hallway and turns to me.

"What I'm trying to say is Chet: Thank you." I instantly flush. Johnny sounded like he meant it! I hope he didn't see me blushing!

"Now lets go see if the others are downstairs." Johnny turns away and starts to walk down the hallway. But he stops a couple of seconds later. He glances back at me. He grimaces slightly at the sight of my jacked up claws.

"But next time don't hurt yourself trying to take care of me. Okay?" I nod in response. I'm going to make sure to remember that for the future.

We walk down the hallway, me following right behind my boss.

* * *

Yea so what do you think? Also sorry if the ending is a bit cliche. I just really like Johnny x Chet...


End file.
